Użytkownik:Achunio
Info [thumb|335px|Mój Icon kit z 2.1 (posiadałem go [z pewnymi zmianami od wczesnego 2.1). Wybór ikon, kolorów, traila i efektu śmierci nie został zgapiony od nikogo.]] Mój nick w GD to iIAchuIi (ARQ przed 30 sierpnia 2017 roku). Konto założyłem w pierwszym kwartale 2016 roku, zaś grać (w pełną wersję) zacząłem 26 czerwca 2015 roku (dane utraciłem z winy Roba w grudniu 2015). Od 10 lipca 2017 roku do ~15 maja 2018 należałem do klanu V4 (czyli od początku do końca jego istnienia). Miałem liczne przerwy, a przez długi okres czasu byłem mało aktywny, natomiast obecnie jest inaczej (choć oczywiście nie zawsze). Grywam na telefonie oraz pececie (60hz 5ms, link do specyfikacji HERE). Do normalnej rozgrywki wykorzystuję myszkę (podłączoną do komputera), a czasami także klawisz up (2-Player Mode i inne) oraz spację (głównie spam). Na wiki jestem obecny od 5 siepnia 2016 roku (tego dnia założyłem także te konto). 17 czerwca 2017 zostałem moderatorem treści, zaś rangi administratora doczekałem się 21 czerwca 2019. Po nim przyszedł czas na biurokratę (22 sierpnia tego samego roku). W razie problemów (itp.) na wiki możesz zgłosić się do mnie, Tiga (biurokrata i administrator) lub też Axonixa (moderator treści oraz dyskusji). Znajdziecie mnie również na YT (link do kanału) oraz Discordzie (Cebulka#4310; mój własny serwer jak na razie nie jest publiczny). Moja historia Coming soon... To be continued... kappa Mój wkład Znajdziecie go tutaj. Prawdopodobnie ulubione znane utwory (Newgrounds) oraz etapy ... I wiele, wiele więcej! Moje osiągnięcia Faile Rystrykcje i uwagi: * wielu z nich po prostu nie pamiętam albo nie chce ich tu z jakichś powodów wypisywać * są ułożone od najstarszych do najnowszych * 90%<= (z pewnymi wyjątkami) w kolejności od najniższych wyników/od pierwszego do ostatniego * faile z gry na kompie są oznaczanie pogrubionymi literami, natychmiast te z fona pochyloną (co do zapisanych zwykłymi literami nie mam pewności). * (Stara 2 wersja) Theory of Relativity - po sesji na kopii wygrałem go (oficjalny poziom) w Practice modzie za pierwszym razem. * Forsaken Neon - rozbiłem się na 90 (dwukrotnie), 94 i 95%, * Butterfly Effect - zostałem pokonany przy 93%, * Nine Circles - przegrałem na 92%, *''The Mixed Trial'' - po złapaniu klucza, natrafiłem na kolec w 97% (ze zwykłym trialem było gorzej, ale zgubiłem info w praniu) * Apocalypse Eve - zginąłem dwukrotnie na 97%, * Way of the Darkness - rozbiłem się przy 93 i 95%, * Clubstep v2 - spadłem na kolce w 90%, * ClutterStep - zahaczyłem o piłę w 96%, * time pressure - umarłem przy 94%, * PG CLUBSTEP (wersja przed nerfem do "pierwowzoru") - ma wiara upadła (metafora, lul) przy 93 i 98% (dwukrotnie). Były to me najgorsze jak dotąd faile; * Jaja - wyje**łem się na 94%, * Wild West - ludzkość upadła (weekly) przy 93, 95 i x2 przy 97% (w tym raz na serwerach), * "Ten Wkurw" - 95%, 93%, 95%, 93% x2 Ciekawostki Wikia * 15 października 2016 roku zaniechałem edycji, gdyż myślałem, że zmieniałem treść strony około godziny 1:00 - tak w istocie było, jednakże licznik zapisuje niewłaściwy czas opublikowania danej edycji (jak gdyby ukazała się wcześniej). Poskutkowało to wyzerowaniem się licznika dni, przez co muszę czekać o wiele dłużej na zdobycie osiągnięcia. Podobna sytuacja miała miejsce 30 października. Natomiast 15 grudnia strona wikii "nie zamierzała" się załadować (miałem zamiar wykonać edycję po godzinie 20)... * 1 listopada 2017 r. zmieniłem nick z Sylwek XX na Achunio (Achu nie był dostępny). Powstał on już po założeniu przeze mnie (tego) konta na wiki; pierwszy nick był tak naprawdę żartem. GD * W swym pierwszym poziomie z czasów wersji 1.9, zawarłem straight flying, nie znając powyższego terminu. Nie potrafiłem go przejść - byłem większym noobem niż obecnie kappa kappa * Demona Bass Knight autorstwa GameForGame pokonałem na wiele miesięcy przed jego zhakowaniem (secret way) oraz dziwacznym/i update'em/ami. * Elements X był pierwszym Demonem w 2018 roku, na którym nie umarłem po osiągnięciu 90%.